The lives of angels
by Aya-Mikage2002
Summary: The seishis are reincarnated,some with memories others not. But all their lives are going to take a turn when they discovers that safe for their powers, they aren't as normal as they might think.
1. Prologue

A.N. Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated my other stories, I 've been really busy. I 'm all going to update and rewrite them during summer vacation! But since I've got some little time now, I'll write this new story and please  
tell me what you think about it!  
  
The couples : Saihitei x Ryuuen  
  
Ayuru x Chuin  
  
Koutoku x Shunkaku ( they're not siblings in this story. )  
  
Kaen x (?) You choose.  
  
Those are only the main couples. There will be mention of others.  
  
Disclaimer : This is a Fushigi Yuugi and Angel Sanctuary crossover but  
there will be minor mentions of other anime characters and they don't  
belond to me unless I say they do(OC).  
  
So please enjoy and don't flame me onegai.  
  
The lives of angels  
  
Prologue :  
  
In a obscure room, there was a tall figure watching some kind of floating lit mirror. The mirroe was showing someone sleeping. The tall figure had big black wings and icy green eyes which pierced the darkness of the room.  
" Soon you will be the time.and.when the time will come.you will be  
mine!!!!!  
  
In another room, the one who was being watched, unaware of the fact, was  
tossing in bed. Her long braided purple hair was half unbraided. She was having dreams or more correctly nightmares. She saw a small redhead boy and a tall one with  
dark hair. She suddenly heard screaming and a tall man with long green hair was there, laughing cruelly, a dark deep mocking laughter that sent chills down her back. Screams, blood splattered everywhere. She suddenly had the feeling of being suffocated as strong arms encircled her. Screams and she felt herself being lifted and the last thing she saw was a pair of icy green eyes that  
caused terror deep inside her soul before succombing to darkness.  
  
Darkness.Pain.Despair.Loneliness.  
  
Ryuuen Chou, once known as Nuriko, the Suzaku seishi of love and strength, woke up, panting,sweating and gasping for air as she heard the alarm clock  
ringing. 


	2. A new school day

The lives of angels  
  
Chapter one : A new school day.  
  
Ryuuen slowly sat p in bed, "What a weird dream." Turning her head,  
she took a glance at her alarm clock: 5:30. "Might as well go and  
practise before breakfast while I'm at it."  
Getting out of bed, she took off her nightgown and slipped a pair of  
black shorts and a purple tank top on.  
  
Slowly opening the door and silently walking the hallway, Ryuuen  
made her way to the training hall. Looking at the various martial  
arts and gymnastics equipment, the teenager grinned, cracking her  
knuckles, "Time to release some stress."  
  
Minutes later found Ryuuen practising her moves on a beam with music  
playing from the stereo. " Ryuuen?" came a tired voice from the  
doorway. It was Shunkaku, Ryuuen's younger sister of 14 years old.  
"Aneki, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" she asked  
coming in the room. The 18 years old woman jumped down from the beam  
to hug her sister. "Yeah, but what about you? Did I wake you up?"  
  
The young girl shook her head, her sandy blond hair framing her  
face. "No, no, I got another weird dream as well."  
  
"What was it this time Shu-chan?"  
  
" I don't know. I keep having some kind of visions of life during  
Ancient China and of a boy who looked like me. I kept calling him  
Aniki but..." She shook her head "and the last thing I always see  
before waking up is a pair of silver blue eyes and hearing a dark  
laugh.  
  
Unknown to the young girl who was looking down at the floor, her  
elder sister was watching her from the corner of her eyes with a  
frown. `I can't reveal to her, her past identity because she might  
be crushed. Besides forcing someone to remember his lost memories  
can lead to disaster. Of all of us four sister, she is the only one  
that hasn't regained even a quarter of her memories. Chuin and Kaen  
-oneesan have both regained them completely and are still feeling  
the after effects from their horrible past, while I have regain  
almost all of my memories. Almost because the faces of my fellow  
seishis and the bonds that I have shared with them are still a  
mystery. Like they were erased..  
I should ask my sister on what will be the best course of actions.`  
  
Her frown shifted into a smile as Ryuuen turned to face the youngest  
of the family, " Well since you're awake, I better go make  
breakfast. How does miso soup, rice and fish sound?" Shunkaku  
grabbed her hand, "Great! Can I go wake the sleepy heads? Can I?"  
Ryuuen laughed " Of course you can but don't use the cold water  
before trying to wake them up five times okay?" Shunkaku ran  
upstairs while laughing and the purple head girl headed to the  
kitchen. Minutes later she heard screaming from upstairs and  
Shunkaku's laughter. A door slammed as she heard death threats from  
her older sisters.  
Ryuuen shook her head. Her sisters would never change and she was  
happy.  
  
Later at school..  
  
Class: 9-a  
  
"Class, please welcome Shunkaku Chou. Why don't you tell the class  
something about yourself?" said the sensei.  
  
The girl stepped up and bowed "Hello, my name is Shunkaku Chou and I  
am the youngest of my family. I am 14 years old and I like martial  
arts. Please to make your acquaintance."  
  
"Why don't you sit behind Bu-san over there?"  
  
She nodded and went to sit behind her look alike after getting over  
the shock unaware of the boy's shocked gaze and the rest of the  
class.  
  
(And bla bla bla. You can imagine what happen with the rest of the  
girls. Sorry, I'm running out of time so I'll write that part during  
vacation. Gomen.)  
  
At Lunch time:  
  
Koutoku Bu, Saihitei Seishuku and Ayuru Gi were the four new girl's  
tour guide.  
All day the four boys were being glared at by the other boys in  
school.  
  
Shunkaku glared at Saihitei and Ayuru discretely. Those too men were  
to close to her precious aneki and onne-chan for comfort and she  
swore that if they did something to hurt them she'll . her attention  
was caught by Koutoku who was talking to her.  
  
On the next chapter: The boy's pov are going to come up and find out  
what will happen during lunch time . (*cackles*)  
  
Sorry, I have to go and do my homework. I can't afford to loose  
anymore time.  
  
Please review and see you next time!!  
JA ne!  
Aya-chan. 


End file.
